Ghouls, Jobs, The
[[Ghouls%2C_The|'The Ghouls']] :- by Razas Chapter 3: Jobs We enter the scene once again with our fearsome foursome about to have a bit of night elf. The meat wagon has just come by, and rumbles off into the distance. The frightful four are eating noisily when not speaking. Tony: Dear Arthas, I could eat night elves all day. Hmm, that's not a half- Everyone but Tony: Stop right there, Tony! Albert: By the Shadow, Tony, you're crazed. How could you have gotten by in life with a drive like that? Tony: *Grinning wide* Male prostitute, my friend. Various groans, along with an "I'm eating here, ya sicko," from Jeff. Jeff: You are one sick ghoul, Tony. And there are a lot of sick ghouls. That's horrible. I can't imagine myself ever doing that. Tony: Nothing wrong with what I did! What's so good about your job, Jeff? Jeff: I was a gardener. Not a dirty job like yours, jeez. I still can't believe you did that. My job was wholesome, Tony... Tony: Wholesome, sure. Seven hours of backbreaking work for low pay, in a blazing sun. Naaaaah.... I think I'll pass. What about you, Albert? Albert: Erm.... Stratholme Guard. *eyes are shifty* Jeff: I'm going to have to call KODO CRAP! on that. Such a load of Kodo Crap. Tony: Can't be worse ... or better ... than my job, Albert. Albert: Oh, yeah it can. Fine, you want to know? I picked up after the horses during the parades, and cleaned the streets. Light, I hated that job. Jeff: I can imagine. That job is total crap. Tony: I agree, must have stunk like hell. The two ghouls laugh, as Albert turns a dark green. Albert: Laugh all ya want! I'm not doin' it anymore. This gig is 500 times better than what I was doin' before. I even got to eat my old boss. Tony: Yeah, that is one perk of this job. Eat anyone you don't like. Well, except Alex, no one likes him, but we keep him around anyway. Alex: Yeah, yeah, Tony, least I wasn't as diseased as our plagued buddies in the Scholomance. Jeff and Albert: Tony, you just got buuuurrnnnedd... Tony: Eh, comes with the job. *grin, and tears off a piece of meat and gulps it down* Anyway, Alex, what did you do? Alex: I was an artist. General noises of disdain and mockery. Albert: Dude, no wonder you're so creepy. I don't think even the necromancers were artists ... and they give me the willies. Jeff: You get the willies from the necromancers? I dunno, I think some of 'em are kinda cute. Albert: Yeah, if you're into that whole "I LOVE DEATH AND DEATH IS FUN FUN FUN!" thing. Well, I guess I am dead, but still ... Jeff: Ah, what do you know, street sweeper! Albert: *tosses a chunk of meat at Jeff* Shut up, gardener! Least I didn't have to work with stupid plants all day! Tony: Calm down and eat you two. We all know that you're only mad cause I got more action than you all, while I was on the job. Albert and Jeff: *tosses a bone at Tony* Shut up, Tony! Alex: I was an artist. I drew portraits for most of the noble families. Are you sure you got more action than me, Tony? Tony: The noble families ... wow, and you guys call me crazed ... General laughter is heard throughout Stratholme. End [[Ghouls%2C_The|'The Ghouls']] Chapter 3: Jobs Category:Lore